


Stay Awake With Me- superbat

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: illustration for the fic written by mistyawn! If you love angst, batfamily and narrtion happening in several timelines, you should definitely read it!!
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: DCU Big Bang 2020





	Stay Awake With Me- superbat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AboutBatman (MistyDawn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDawn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stay Awake With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276001) by [AboutBatman (MistyDawn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDawn/pseuds/AboutBatman). 
  * Inspired by [Stay Awake With Me - Illustration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451732) by Anonymous. 



> illustration for the fic written by mistyawn! If you love angst, batfamily and narrtion happening in several timelines, you should definitely read it!!  
> 

here's a link to the other art for the fic made by pax. They posted it on their twitter as well https://twitter.com/BlueNeon987/status/1327551052908998656


End file.
